Adorably Ridiculous
by Alpha-Starr
Summary: In this horrendously OOC fic, Seto and Katsuya are madly and fluffily in love. But when Seto does something he regrets while drunk, will Katsuya be able to forgive him? Contains lemon, Yaoi, Yuri, OOC, and fluff. Puppyshipping, S/J. Not a Parody.


Adorably Ridiculous

Summary: In this horrendously OOC fic, Seto and Katsuya are madly and fluffily in love. But when Seto does something he regrets while drunk, will Katsuya be able to forgive him? Puppyshipping, S/J Not a Parody.

Disclaimer: If Kazuki Takahashi knew what I was doing with his characters, I think he'd go cry in a corner. I'm sorry.

Warning: Fluffy, WAFF, OOC, angst, lemon, yaoi, yuri (Mai/Anzu)

A/N: Oh god. It's so OOC. I cried in agony after writing this from pure shame. But ridiculously OOC fluff is a bit of a guilty pleasure of mine, so here.  
>I wrote it because my friend wouldn't stop giving me ideas that come from fics she adores. I gave into the cliché plot bunnies, and here it is. This is also the first fic I've written on actual paper since I was six.<br>But this is also NOT A PARODY.

Issues with Japanese:  
>Generally, if it has "koi" in it, it's related to love.<br>Koibito= lover (in a romantic way)  
>Katsu-koi= soppy, romantic abbreviation for "My love, Katsuya"<br>However, Koinu= puppy because ko= small and inu= dog. :P

* * *

><p>--/-LOL LETZ START TEH FIC1!1!1-\-\-

Kaiba clutched his sweet and angelic fluffy puppy to his chest. The adorable blonde boy, Katsuya Jonouchi, squealed happily and cuddled up even closer. Then, Seto melted completely. His boyfriend's sheer adorability was irresistible.

"Hey, Seto," Katsuya whispered drowsily. "I luv ya."

"Love you too, pup," Seto pressed a tender kiss to his smooth forehead. "You're so warm and soft in my arms. Never leave me, my sweet Katsu-chan..."

"Oh, Seto, my big strong dragon! I could never leave you," Katsuya trailed his hand over Seto's broad chest. He joked lightly, "Nobody else can afford to feed me."

They chuckled at each other, twining their hands together.

"Seriously, though," Katsuya's eyes flickered up to Seto's. "I love you more than bacon. For a mutt like me, that's really a lot. I can't promise I won't leave you if my sister needs me, but I'll stay with you as long as I can."

"I'll take your sister here if she needs you," Seto frowned. "Never leave my side. Ever. And you _know_ I don't think you're a mutt anymore. You're my precious puppy, my beautiful golden retriever, no matter how much you like bacon."

Katsuya melted into his lover, "You're too good to me, Seto. I shouldn't depend on you so much."

"Why not?" Seto pouted, nuzzling Katsuya's cheek. "I have more than enough resources to take care of you forever, and if you depend on me completely, you'll never be able to leave me, even if you want to. You're _mine_, Katsu-chan! I refuse to let you go."

"Oh, Seto!" Katsuya placed his hand over Seto's heart. "You don't have to do that to keep me forever. My heart belongs to only you. I couldn't leave if I wanted to, Master."

"Even if I hurt you?" Seto looked down at his lover worriedly. "Katsuya, if I ever hurt you, I want you to run far, far away and never come back."

Katsuya giggled, "Don't be so serious, Seto. I'm tough, I can take it if you hit me once or twice. But even if you beat me every night, I'd still love you."

"That's really bad, Katsu-chan," Seto hugged him. "It's a good thing I don't plan on ever beating you."

"Nyaaa... Seto!" Katsuya smiled, cuddling up to him. "It doesn't matter. I love being in your arms. You smell really nice, like cinnamon and being home. I could stay here FOREVER."

Seto twirled a lock of Katsuya's golden hair around his elegantly slim finger and kissed his cheek, "It's probably not as nice as being held by you. You're so soft and comfortable to hold, and you fit so nicely in my arms- like we were made for each other."

"But we _were_ made for each other," Katsuya grinned, catching Seto's lips in a loving kiss. "I don't think I could **ever** love anyone else in this way."

"Mhmmmmm... Katsu-koi," Seto buried his smile in Katsuya's long, soft hair. "I feel the same. Never have I felt so strongly, yet positively about anyone. I can't stop thinking about you. Katsuya, I love you so much, my heart hurts."

"I'm sorry for hurting you," Katsuya's eyes began to water. He blinked away his tears before lowering his head to his lover's chest. "Let me kiss it better, okay?"

He pressed his smooth, tender lips to the spot over Seto's heart.

"Don't worry, puppy," Seto lifted Katsuya's chin and kissed him on the mouth instead. Leaning into him more heavily, he deepened the kiss and ran his tongue softly over Katsuya's plush, pink lips. Katsuya responded in kind, opening his mouth to gladly receive his lover.

"Mnhmmmmm, luv ya," Katsuya broke the kiss to yawn. "I think maybe we should go back to sleep."

Seto murmured back, "Of course, koinu. Love you, too. Good night."

Then, they shifted until they were comfortable, cuddled up to each other, and fell into a peaceful sleep together.

-/-/-THIS IS AN OBNOXIOUS LINE BREAK-\-\-

Seto was stressed beyond belief.

His stupid, idiotic workers had somehow managed to crash and delete the entire U-drive. The latest game sequences were on that drive! Even worse, while they were trying to get the backup drive via data transfer from the Kaiba Corp in Hawaii, the connection had crashed. While they were trying to reboot the connectivity, they'd accidentally reset the entire Kaiba Corp database, permanently deleting every file the company had stored on a shared drive.

He'd spent the day collecting bits and pieces of work from his employees' flash drives and USB ports, but the vast majority of the programming was still missing. And that wasn't even counting all the other information they'd lost! When he was finished with that, he spent the evening- a time normally reserved for Katsuya- trying to recover what he could from the information that had (finally) arrived from Hawaii. They only managed to collect some severely outdated and generally useless animatic sequences from the conceptualization stage.

His next game would be a good five or six months late, and his company stocks would undoubtedly fall to the lowest they'd been since Gozaburo was CEO.

In short, Seto Kaiba's day had gone horribly.

"Seto, dragon?" Katsuya met the downcast CEO at the mansion's door. "What's wrong, love? Wait, sit down first. You look really stressed, I'll get ya your whiskey and dinner."

Seto collapsed tiredly in the usual chair, gratefully accepting the food and drink that Katsuya offered him. He knocked back the drink before devouring the food. Then, he requested another whiskey.

Since Seto was rarely ever stressed enough to ask for more than one drink, Katsuya indulged him in another shot.

Seto downed it, "Another."

"Are you sure?" Katsuya fretted. Seto was _never_ this stressed.

Seto eyed Katsuya, "Yes."

Katsuya, though concerned, reluctantly agreed to give him more. Seto still insisted on drinking.

"'Nother," he demanded, slurring his words.

Katsuya looked at him. Seto was, without a doubt, drunk. His normal grace and pale complexion were replaced with an awkward clumsiness and a flushed face. Katsuya knew what his answer to the demand would be.

"No," Katsuya moved towards the kitchen to put away the smallish bottle of whiskey. "You've had enough, I think."

"That isn't for you to decide," Seto frowned. "I'm fine, give me another glass. The headache hasn't gone away yet."

It broke his heart to know that Seto was still in pain but he still stubbornly insisted, "No. If I give you more, you'll be really sick tomorrow."

"Don't tell me what to do," Seto snapped back. "Gimme another, dammit!"

"No," Katsuya said determinedly, taking another step towards the kitchen.

"Don't deny me like that!" Seto roared, standing and shoving his chair to the floor with a violent rage.

"Eep!" Katsuya squealed, trying to hide the beverage behind his back.

"Give it to me!" Seto demanded, holding out his hand.

"No!" Katsuya insisted. Seto glared at him as best as he could while he was inebriated and actually seeing four Katsuyas.

"You little bitch," Seto hissed, taking a step in Katsuya's general direction. His extended hand reached up and, as if of its own accord, slapped Katsuya with an unbridled force. "How dare you tell me what to do! Give me the whiskey, dammit!"

Meekly, stunned into shock by the hit, Katsuya deposited the almost-empty bottle into Seto's hands.

Seto snatched it up and downed the last bit, barely enough to fill another shot glass. While Seto was occupied, Katsuya quietly snuck out of the house, holding his bruised cheek. It would be best to leave Seto alone for a while, at least until he'd calmed down.

Pulling out his cell phone, he dialed out Mai's phone number. She'd probably let him stay over, and she lived alone, so there'd be nobody else to ask. She was actually his ex-girlfriend, but they were on good terms, as they'd come to a mutual break-up largely caused by the fact they were both homosexual.

Mai answered, pulling the phone from her handbag, "Hello?"

"Mai," Katsuya spoke into the phone. "It's Jou. You busy right now?"

"A little," Mai replied, throwing a wink at the waitress of the restaurant she was at. "You need something?"

"Um, yeah," Katsuya stuttered. "Seto and I got in a fight. I need a place to stay tonight... can I go to your apartment?"

"Sure, you know where the key is. I don't think I'll be home tonight, anyways," Mai flicked her hair flirtatiously at the girl, who winked right back.

"All right. Thanks so much," Katsuya replied. "See you soon?"

"You know it, hon," Mai said back, eyeing the slim brunette girl's rear. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye," Katsuya hung up.

Mai shut her phone and placed it back in her handbag as the brunette waitress sashayed over to her.

"Is your shift over now?" Mai asked, groping her girlfriend's left breast.

"Yeah," Anzu giggled, stealing a sip of the milkshake Mai had bought just to have an excuse to hang around and watch her girlfriend work. "We can head to my place now. My roommate's away with his boyfriend for the rest of the week, so we can do anything we want... and I also have a new toy I think you'd like."

"Mmmm, sounds great," Mai kissed her and paid for the frothy beverage in exact change. "Let's go so I can give you your 'tip'!"

Anzu giggled and kissed her lover again.

-/-/-OMG LULZ1!1!1 LINE BREAK HERE-\-\-

Seto woke up that morning feeling sick, achy, and, most importantly, cold.

"What the hell happened last night?" he internally asked himself. Then, he remembered: the U-drive crashing, the loss of almost all his files, the drinking, hitting Katsuya-

Fuck. He'd hit Katsuya.

God, the guilt crashed down on him. He'd hit Katsuya. He'd hit the beautiful, puppylike boy who loved him unconditionally. Him, Seto Kaiba. The man who'd promised not to hurt his precious Katsu-koi. This... this...

This was just horrible. He'd never forgive himself. In that moment, he wanted nothing more than to take his adorable puppy in his arms and-

No. He couldn't do that. First, he decided that he'd have to swear off alcohol for the rest of his life. After perhaps a few years, when Seto could trust himself again, he might let Katsuya spend a few minutes in the same room. But certainly, he didn't deserve to touch Katsuya again- no, he was a monster, a vicious predator stalking its prey and beating it to the ground. Seto was sure that, if Katsuya stayed, the beast within his heart would tear the boy to shreds. It was better that Katsuya was gone now.

Seto curled up on himself, too tired to leave the floor and too cold to stay as he was. His heart felt like ice at the thought of Katsuya being gone from his life, the sharp shards of guilt scraping at his insides. Life without Katsuya was going to be torturous. He already craved his love's gentle, adoring touch and his heart ached intensely.

But no, he wouldn't let Katsuya near him again- not until, at least, he stopped drinking. It would be difficult, as Seto habitually drank a shot of whiskey after work, and habits were hard to break.

After a few minutes, he heaved himself off the floor and half-heartedly dressed. Work waited for nobody, and he certainly had more than enough of it.

As he drove out, he felt a strange, churning feeling in his stomach. He thought nothing of it until it suddenly worsened about halfway there. Pulling over, he was overcome by a bout of severe nausea, and he stumbled into an alleyway to vomit.

Seto was unsure whether it was the hangover or the guilt.

After he'd upended the contents of his stomach, Seto happened to look up, praying to whatever entity that was listening to end his suffering now. He was peering at two very familiar looking blonds on the balcony a floor or two above.

"Hey, Mai, thanks again for letting me stay here last night," he heard Katsuya say.

What was he doing with her? Seto was fully aware that Jou and Mai had dated at one point or another. Was his blond puppy planning on leaving him for her?

"No problem, Katsuya," Mai replied, leaning over the banister in a way Seto perceived at flirtatious. "You can stop by any time you need me, okay?"

At first, Seto was furious. How dare that woman hit on his puppy? It was like having sex with someone who was still married (albeit civilly separated). You just don't do something like that.

But then again, Seto thought remorsefully, it would serve him right if Katsuya left him for Mai. It was beyond awful for him to hit his precious koibito like that.

Katsuya, Katsuya... oh, his darling Katsuya! He'd never hold him again to cuddle him lovingly, never kiss his sweet, pink lips again, never get to bury his face in Katsuya's soft, golden hair again...

For perhaps the first time in his life, Seto Kaiba broke down crying.

-/-/-HAI GAIZ U KNO WHUT TEH ALL CAPS MEAN1!1!-\-\-

Katsuya woke up that morning to the smell of bacon and pancakes- two of his favorite comfort foods.  
>He got out of Mai's guest bed and rummaged for some clothes in the closet. Inside was a tight-fitting cherry-print tee and a pair of black skinny jeans. Katsuya had a sneaking suspicion that Mai had "borrowed" them from him while they were still dating.<p>

When he arrived in the kitchen, Mai was already at the stove. Anzu always had dance practice early in the morning, and Anzu insisted on attending every time (even if she could hardly walk from an active night), so Mai had dropped her lover off at the studio before returning home to eat breakfast and talk with Katsuya.

"Morning, Katsu," Mai said, eyeing his bruise with trepidation. "You feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Katsuya smiled. "Something really bad happened to Seto yesterday at work, so he accidentally got drunk. He hit me cause I wouldn't give him more whiskey."

"Here, have some bacon," Mai passed him a plate of fried porcine deliciousness. Judging by the sheer quantity of meat piled on the plate, she probably thought that Katsuya was feeling pretty miserable in spite of his brave front. She was right.

"Really, Mai, it's not that bad," Katsuya tried to reassure her. "Seto loves me and I know that."

"Hon, I **know** you're hurting," Mai said obstinately. "It's _because_ you love each other so much that being hit hurts so much. Am I right?"

She finished with the last pancake and sat down at the table with Katsuya.

"Hit the nail right on the head," Katsuya sighed, stuffing a slice of bacon down his throat. He chewed and swallowed before continuing, "It's just, you know, he wasn't himself. In that moment, he hated me enough to hit me. It was like any love between us just kinda disappeared or hid itself..."

"Don't be silly, Katsuya," Mai scolded, wrapping a few slices of bacon in pancake. It was a quirk she had developed from too many breakfasts on-the-go. "Hate and love can coexist. Anyways, he was probably so drunk that he probably thought you were some anonymous bartender for a while. He'd still love you, Katsuya Jonouchi, probably even if he lost his memory."

"Thanks, Mai," Katsuya smiled again. "You always know just what to say. I know some other people might've told me to leave him for what he did, but I know he's worth it. Just cause he slipped up once doesn't make him a bad person."

Mai returned Jou's grin, "Be careful, though. If it gets worse- and I highly doubt it will- you just come back here and I'll put you up for a while. I'll always be your friend."

And Katsuya beamed all through breakfast.

"Hey, is it just me or is it kind of stuffy in here?" Mai asked, fanning the stale air. "Want to take our coffees out to the balcony? The view isn't that great, but the air's clean."

"Sure," Katsuya replied, following her out. "Hey Mai, thanks again for letting me stay here last night."

"No problem, Katsu," Mai leaned over the banister in the way she used to when she was a bartender. It was a habit that, like wrapping her bacon in pancakes, never went away. "You can stop by any time you need me, okay?"

There was the faint sound of retching coming from the alley below.

-/-/-OMG Y R THESE LINEZ SO EFFING AWKWARD?-\-\-

Seto's day passed in a messy, miserable blur. He'd been driven to go as far as to take half a day off at the insistence of his secretary- he looked so ill, there was no way he could successfully attend all the meetings he had scheduled.

At the moment, he was seated in bed, still wearing his pantsuit as he was too tired to change. He was working from home, answering e-mails left and right and revising programs in between. After some of his more tolerable workers (i.e. the secretaries and department heads) had started pestering him to rest, he finally saved all his work and shut down his computer, shoving it aside.

Since he'd sworn off alcohol, Seto had spent the day eating chocolates and oranges, things that he normally ate only when he needed comfort food. But now, he was completely out of both.

Instead, he buried his head in the pillow next to his on the bed, inhaling Katsuya's fragrance. God, he missed him.

"Seto?" he thought he heard Katsuya say. That was, of course, his imagination playing a cruel trick on him. He'd be lucky if he ever even _saw_ his sweet blonde puppy again.

"Go away," Seto mumbled out, his voice muffled by the pillow. "You're just a figment of my imagination."

He felt the bed sag with the weight of another body, "Seto, you okay? Not still upset?"

He felt a hand stroke his head. That made him look up, and Katsuya fell into his line of vision- his long, blonde hair, his honey-tan skin, his beautiful amber eyes, and his slim, sensual frame.

"You okay?" Katsuya blinked, and then the spell was broken. He was suddenly tackle-hugged by his possessive CEO boyfriend. "Mmph!"

"Oh, Katsuya!" Seto cried. "I love you... I love you so much... I missed you, my puppy..."

"Love you too, Seto," Katsuya smiled, glad to see his lover feeling better.

Seto was in the middle of cuddling his beloved to his chest when he suddenly stopped, realizing what, exactly, he was doing.

"Wait, Katsuya," Seto wilted. "You need to leave... get far, far away from me, Katsu. I'm a monster. Only a monster would hurt someone as precious as you. I'll let you know when I've stopped drinking. It'll be safe for you, then."

"Is that it, Seto?" Katsuya frowned. "You didn't even hit me that hard. I can handle way more than that if it's to be with you."

"Then why did you run away to _Mai_?" he spat the name as if it were poisonous.

"How did you know I-" Katsuya began. Then, he decided it would be wiser not to ask. "Never mind. I thought it would be a good idea to give ya some space, and I just didn't know where else I could go."

"How about to someone who wouldn't flirt with you? Or even to a hotel?" Seto suggested angrily. Nobody else could have his puppy!

"Um, what?" Katsuya blinked at him. "I know she's kinda notorious for being a flirt, but Mai would never flirt with me! She knows I'm gay, and she only likes girls anyways."

Seto furrowed his brow, "So you weren't planning on leaving me for her?"

"I'm not planning on leaving you, ever," Katsuya nestled himself in Seto's arms. He pecked his lips and said, "I love you, Seto... love you so much..."

"Oh, Katsuya," he buried his face in his precious Katsu-koi's neck. He laid kisses across his lover's tanned skin as he murmured, "Katsuya, Katsuya... I love you, Katsuya..."

"Seto," Katsuya sighed happily as he unbuttoned his lover's dress shirt to make it more comfortable. Then, he slung his arms around Seto's neck and kissed him passionately.

Seto willingly responded, shedding his jacket and whipping off his tie even while his lips meshed with his lover's. Then, he gripped Katsuya's rear to hold him ever closer before his tongue sought shelter in another dwelling-Katsuya's own mouth.

Their tongues danced together for a minute before Katsuya finally missed and Seto reached his destination. They kissed fervently, bodies entwining ever the closer.

Katsuya, aroused by their hot kissing, began to grope at the crotch of Seto's pants, beginning to undo the zipper.

"Katsuya," Seto growled. "I love you so much... If you don't stop now, my passion may overwhelm me."

"Let it," Katsuya giggled, twirling a lock of Seto's silky, chestnut hair around his fingers. "Take me."

Seto's eyes glittered with pure, unwavering love that was so evident, it made Katsuya wonder how he could have ever thought Seto didn't love him.

"Are you sure, Katsuya?" Seto's normally strong voice whispered tenderly as he brushed the hair from Katsuya's smooth face. "I don't want to hurt you again..."

Katsuya smiled and leaned into Seto's hand, "Yeah. Make love to me, Seto."

-/-/-SMUT WARNINGZ 4 TEH INNOCENT PPLZ, YO.-\-\-

Seto rolled both of their bodies over and pressed Katsuya to the bed softly.

"All right," he conceded, eager to prove his love.

They leaned in for a long, emotional kiss- a kiss where both of their hearts were bursting with love so strong that it was almost tangible. They broke for air for perhaps just a second, then kissed again.  
>While occupying Katsuya's mouth, Seto began to rub at the happy hump that had risen in his koibito's skinny jeans. Each stroke was slow and deliberately gentle.<p>

"Aaaaa!" Katsuya panted between kisses. "Mmmmm... Please, more, Seto!"

"I love you so much, koinu," Seto began to unzip Katsuya's pants. "Tell me if you need to stop, all right?"

"Stop treating me like a virgin," Katsuya blushed. "Haven't we done this many times before? You yourself stripped me of any virginity I ever had."

"But you're so tight every time, puppy," Seto stroked his lover's soft hair. "I'm afraid to hurt you."

"You won't hurt me," Katsuya looked up at him with trust in his eyes. "My love for you automatically cancels out any pain you may give me."

"Oh, Katsu," Seto sighed lovingly, hugging Katsuya to him. His hands slid up the back of his puppy's shirt just so he could feel all of Katsuya's warmth. "I'll be careful. I love you."

"You're so good to me, Seto," Katsuya melted in his arms. He affectionately began to unbutton Seto's shirt, fumbling with the tiny notches.

"Don't worry about that," Seto gently brushed his hands away. "I just want you to feel good."

He helped Katsuya remove his pants and underwear, gently caressing his legs all the way down to his ankles, where the clothes fell off on their own. Seto rose again and lowered his head to Katsuya's stiffening erection. He ghosted his breath over the organ and licked it once, tenderly. Katsuya gasped sharply, and Seto took nearly the entire phallus in his mouth. It grew as it filled with Katsuya's rising arousal. Slowly, Seto began to move, bobbing his head back to caress the tip with his tongue and then moving forward to engulf the whole shaft.

"Mmmh, Seto... so good..." Katsuya breathed, his body shuddering as he gasped. "Haaaahn... I'm so hot for you..."

Seto smiled around the elongated organ, even as he groped at the nightstand, searching for the bottle of lube they habitually kept there. He drenched three of his fingers in the slippery fluid before sneaking his hand down to Katsuya's rosy, cute little entrance.

Katsuya breathed in sharply, eagerly anticipating what was to come.

He softly teased his koinu with just the tip of his index finger, rubbing the opening until Katsuya had relaxed enough for him to dare to venture further. He gently nudged the slim appendage in, all the while sucking at Katsuya's cock. After figuring that Katsuya had been well-enough adjusted, he began to move the finger and search for that one spot...

"Mmmhm," Katsuya murmured through his pleasured haze. "Feels nice to have you in me... I can feel every move you make like this, Seto."

As his mouth was occupied, Seto merely hummed his compliance.

Katsuya shuddered, "Nngh... I want more of you... please, Seto, let me feel all of your love!"

Seto finally took his mouth off Katsuya's turgid erection, "Be patient, Katsu-koi. I have to be careful. Let me stretch you, first."

"Okay," Katsuya smiled dreamily, reaching a hand up to caress Seto's face.

As promised, Seto inserted a second finger, swirling the two around in a circular motion before stretching the hot, soft walls of his inner channel with a scissor-like motion.

"Mmmmm, ohhhhh," Katsuya cried. "That feels so good~! I love you, Seto!"

Seto leaned up to kiss his adorable lover before adding another finger to the two already massaging Katsuya's tender passage. He slowly pumped all three appendages in and out of Katsuya's tight heat, wetting his walls with lubricant.

Katsuya threw his head back and screamed, "Ooooooooh! Right there, Seto! Please, touch me _there_!"

Seto cut Katsuya's begs off with a tender kiss and continued to prepare him slowly, taking care to brush against the place that made Katsuya cry out in ecstasy.

"Mmm, don't tease," Katsuya cried, trying to hold Seto even closer to him. "I need you, Seto, I need your love... I love you, Seto! Please, love me too!"

"I love you, Katsuya," Seto withdrew his fingers from Katsuya's sweet warmth and applied even more lube to his erect cock. "I love you, a thousand times over. I'll show you my love, puppy. Whatever you want, I'll give it to you. Tell me if it's too much."

"I could never get enough of your love," Katsuya whispered, guiding Seto's long, slim cock to his entrance. "Love me, Seto, and I'll never leave you..."

"I love you, I love you," Seto panted, slowly pushing himself in, letting everything in his path burn with his passion. "Never leave me, Katsuya..."

He finally entered all the way in. Katsuya shuddered at the pure, burning pleasure that coursed through his very core as Seto withdrew just a smidge before sinking back in. Seto then repeated the action, taking out just a bit more of his dick and thrusting in just a little faster, rubbing up against Katsuya's prostate in a manner that numbed his mind and set every nerve ending he had ablaze with euphoria. Seto's hands held Katsuya by the hips, and soothingly rubbed them as he slowly thrusted.

The pleasure was so torturously amazing, Katsuya had melted into a blubbering, writhing mess of happy puppy goo.

"You all right, Katsuya?" Seto asked tenderly, slowing his thrusts.

"Ooooh, more than all right, Seto..." Katsuya moaned. He panted out, "Please, more, faster... love you, Seto!"

Seto obeyed his precious lover, grunting as he quickened his strokes just enough to make Katsuya cry out again. Then, he hoisted Katsuya onto his lap and kissed him, their bodies twisting and twining and undulating together in a dance of unification. Slim, suntanned arms wound their way around Seto's neck as his own pale ones held Katsuya's waist.

The lovers broke momentarily for air, their eyes meeting for a mere second before they lunged back at each other, passionately kissing as Katsuya bounced on Seto's lap, impaling himself on the long shaft beneath him as his own erection rubbed against Seto's abdomen.

With a simultaneous cry, they lost themselves in the pleasure of the orgasm, and, together, fell to the bed, irreversibly tied together.

-/-/-SMUT'S OVAR, ALL U PPLZ CAN LOOK NAO!-\-\-

Seto and Katsuya smiled at each other, happy and tired. They lay there, for a few minutes, in absolute bliss.

"Hey, Katsu-koi," Seto broke the silence first. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, God, yes," Katsuya sighed, happily sated. He nuzzled Seto's neck. "Mmmhn, I love you, Seto."

"Love you, too," Seto whispered, cradling his lover to him. "Should we wash up now? I doubt you want to have such a mess on you when we wake up."

"All right," Katsuya grinned, hugging Seto warmly.

Seto stood with Katsuya still in his arms and carried him to the bath, bridal-style. He filled the rather large tub with water and salts and bubbles before settling in with Katsuya. They took a glance at each other, then kissed.

"Thanks, Seto," Katsuya murmured, cuddling up to his lover. "I love you so much."

"Oh, Katsu," Seto snuggled his lover to his chest. "My love for you knows no bounds. Every time I think I can't possibly love you more, my feelings for you seem to double. I adore you, my beloved koinu."

"Eee! Seto!" Katsuya squealed, blushing brightly. "You're too good to me. I love you."

"No, I'm not worthy of your love, Katsuya," Seto frowned. "I hurt you... God, I shouldn't have had sex with you. I just keep hurting you again and again... I'm so sorry, Katsuya."

"Don't," Katsuya ran his soapy hands through Seto's hair. "I wanted to. I love you so, so much. It felt really good too, and it didn't even hurt much."

"_Much_?" Seto asked skeptically. He began to lather Katsuya's hair with shampoo.

"Less than usual," Katsuya affirmed, applying shampoo to his hands before resuming his actions.

"Oh Ra, I hurt you every time we..." Seto gasped, horrified with himself.

"No!" Katsuya denied fervently. Then, he began to stutter timidly, "Well... I mean, it's there, but I never want to stop..."

Seto smiled and took Katsuya's hands in his, "You're so cute, puppy. I'll make sure to be more careful, okay?"

"All right," Katsuya nuzzled his lover before wiping the soap out of his eyes. "Now, let's finish washing and get back to bed."

"Whatever you say, Katsu," Seto tenderly rubbed soap over his koibito's body.

In spite of their prior altercations and issues, Katsuya and Seto were madly, soppily, and fluffily in love.

And that was just fine by them.

-/-/-OMAKE: EXTRA SCENE-\-\-

"Oh my God! My eyes!"

Seto's younger brother, Mokuba, shielded his eyes from the sight before him. This was _not_ the first thing he was expecting to see when he got home early from starting up KaibaCorp New York.

Katsuya and Seto were cuddled up on the couch, wrapped in a soft-looking blue blanket, nuzzling intimately and whispering sweet nothings in each others' ears.

Who knew that exposure to Katsuya would turn Seto into a cuddler?

It was so fluffy, Mokuba thought he was going to die.


End file.
